Hank
Hank is a large American tender engine. Bio "Everyone knows that high-profile races are fueled by the trains behind the race trains. Joining the ranks of ]]Rails Around the Globe]] is Hank, who’s the pit crew chief behind Caitlin and Connor, U.S. champions and contenders in the global competition." "Hank is a legendary crew chief, having extensive team experience in both the British Railways Grand Prix and the American Grand Touring Sports racing classes. Known for a cool head under stress, decisive leadership, and the ability to get the job done, Hank has that golden clutch. All these skills led to his being paired with his longtime friends in racing, Caitlin and Connor. Now the winning pair is gearing up to take it all at Rails Around the Globe. Thomas and Percy first met Hank at Brendam when he arrived. Thomas was impressed, until Hank told him he was "one of the finest little engines he'd ever seen". Thomas misinterpreted the comment as making fun of his size, and became determined to pull all of Hank's loads himself. While Thomas tired himself out pulling the heavy loads, Hank insisted that he should help Thomas with the train. With the strain, Thomas eventually cracked a cylinder and finally decided to accept Hank's offer for help. Hank pushed Thomas to Knapford Station, where the other engines were waiting to greet Hank. Persona Hank is big, bold, and blue. He is the biggest engine on Sodor, along with Connor and Caitlin. He may come across as brash in his cheery confidence and enthusiasm, but being the mighty titan he is, Hank is more than used to being easily seen or heard. In his jolliness, he may seem a little goofy and kooky, especially with so many bells and whistles and a cowcatcher, but big ol' Hank has a big ol' heart and is more than happy to buffer up, share, and lend a helping hand. Using his might, strength, and power to be able to assist others is something that only comes all too naturally to him and he takes it in his stride, without second thought. Hank can become concerned about his friends though, as he gladly keeps an eye out for the other little engines. The only trouble with being Hank is that virtually every engine is little compared to him. Basis Hank is based on a Pennsylvania Railroad K4s Class Pacific. Two K4s are preserved, 1361 and 3750, and are recognised as the State Steam Locomotives of Pennsylvania. In real life, Hank would be too large for the British loading gauge. However, he has been re-scaled to avoid technical issues. Hank is only partly modified to work on Sodor. His running plate has been altered, he is missing a headlamp, and he has buffers on his tender and screwlink couplings, yet he retains his cowcatcher. According to concept designs made in 2007 by Philip Reeves, Hank was originally planned to be a Union Pacific Challenger Class. Livery Hank is painted ultramarine blue with red wheels, lining and cowcatcher. This livery represents the colours of the flag of the United States. His smokebox and cab roof are painted dark grey. According to his LEGO model, he is painted earth blue. Appearances Thomas & Friends: Continued *Series 2: Too Young *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 Voice Actors *Tony Hale (Series 13, onwards) Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Main Series-only Characters